The present invention relates to a magnetic retrieving device and, more particularly, to such a device which is hand-held and can be easily maneuvered into small areas for picking up parts or tools of magnetic material.
Over the years, the need for a practical magnetic retrieving tool has increased for the reason that more equipment is installed into smaller spaces such that, during periodic maintenance and repair, parts such as nuts or bolts, or tools such as wrenches are dropped into inaccessible areas where it is difficult to retrieve them.
While retrieving tools have been previously proposed and/or used, such tools have involved certain defects and disadvantages which have prevented them from achieving any appreciable degree of commercial success. The defects and disadvantages of prior retrieving tools are as follows:
1. They have been complicated in construction and thus expensive to manufacture; PA1 2. They have been difficult to use; PA1 3. They have lacked sufficient magnetic strength to pick up larger objects such as tools or the like; PA1 4. They have not been small enough to fit into very tight areas; PA1 5. They have clung to surrounding surfaces for the reason that they have not been provided with any means to neutralize the magnetic effect on a selective basis; and/or PA1 6. They have not been sufficiently insulated for use inside electrical enclosures.
The magnetic retrieving tool of the present invention is not subject to any of the above-described defects or disadvantages, and possesses advantages not found in previously proposed or used retrieving tools.